Help Me Fit In
by Fifth-Kira-Desu
Summary: WiP; I have no idea what to say about this. It's my very first fic and it's going to SUCK. Be nice, alright? It's basically.. Orphanage, Kh peoples. And Me It's all from my P.o.V and stuff. Enjoy?


I sat in my room alone. It was cold, dark and worst of all empty. Save a bed, desk and single lamp. This was apparently my new home, seeing as my Father had been brutally murdered a couple of weeks back, my Mother died whilst giving birth to me.

I'd been moving from orphanage to orphanage, finally finding one that actually accepted me. I was of small height for someone my age, and had long black hair, with a red fringe that covered my left eye. My eyes were two different colors. One was a deep blue, while the other was a dark green, but slightly lighter than the other, and I think that's what made people approach me. Curious. But I glared at them every time, which eventually led to them leaving me alone. I kept my mouth shut, and never said a word to anyone, I never even spoke my name to the head of the large house, I had to _write_ it out.

They soon gave me directions as to where my room was and said they would give me a couple of hours to get everything unpacked and get settled in. I knew _that_ was never going to happen. I was never really 'settled' anywhere I knew I never could be. _And _it's not like I _cared_ that my parents were dead. If you'd lived my life you would understand. My Dad was an alcoholic, and every night when he got home from the bar he would call me down and it would always end the same. He'd say I was just like my mother and beat me half to death, but would somehow manage to leave no scars and just leave me lying on the floor, battered and bruised.

It was all over the town, the news of my Father's death. Apparently everyone was at his funeral, everyone except me. No, I was _far_ too busy having the time of my life… Wandering 'round another fucking Orphanage. They'd put me through several test before coming to the conclusion that I "wasn't cut out for the school nearby" so there went another stupid care home.

So, back to the main picture. As I was gazing aimlessly around the room, my eyes fell to the few bags of clothes and other necessities I either wanted or needed. I stood up from the bed with a creak of the floor and padded over to my bags, picking the lightest one up and opening it, revealing all the posters of bands and films that I was in love with, along with several packets of blue tac and my favorite lighter.

I shuffled about the room for around half an hour, just putting up posters. I nodded to myself before moving to another bag, opening it and smiling slightly, revealing my sketchpad and pencil case along with snack I had for the journey and all the money I had saved up. Those were about the only personal things I actually owned, even though my Father was a rich bastard, he never bought me anything. Even if I was of course an only child.

Two and a half hours later I was lying back, head propped up against my pillows, and staring around my room. It began feeling 'homey' and I liked it.

My once completely empty wardrobe now held all my clothes. Most of which consisted of; Skinny jeans, band T-shirts and a couple of hoodies that were far too big. Just the way I liked them.

Around half an hour later there was a knock at my door and I almost fell out of the bed, it was three quick raps, then silence. I stared at the handle for a while, not exactly knowing who it was behind the offending piece of wood.

I had no idea what to expect, but my chain of thoughts was cut short when the door creaked open and slowly. From the side, out popped a mass of brown hair. It was spiked up at all sides. I blinked, mildly surprised before I let my eyes fall to the ground. I had no idea who this kid was or what he wanted but he seemed like he had something important to say, so I didn't force him out right away.

"Well, you see the head wanted to see you down stairs soon so he could fix you up with someone to give you a tour around the place, because you're new right? So he asked me to come and get you, hopefully I'll be the one to show you around. Wouldn't that be great! … You don't talk much, do you?"

The brunette, as I noticed, was extremely hyperactive and overly-energetic. I continued to hold my gaze to the floor, before noticing he'd asked me a question. I looked up briefly before giving a curt nod and standing up, walking towards the door, opening it fully and stepping outside.

I looked to my left, and down the long corridor. There were doors running down each side, along with mine I'd say there were around eight rooms, but that was just on this floor. I turned to look at the brunette who was standing beside me, and noted that his eyes were a deep sapphire blue, a lot different than my single blue one. I liked it, it seemed somewhat.. Calming. I looked at all his other features quickly before turning around and walking down the large hallway, not making any noise even though I was wearing my heavier boots. I mentally cursed, wishing I'd worn my converse instead. But no, I had to put my 'badass' look up, on the very first day. I was wearing a long, baggy 'My Chemical Romance' T-shirt along with a pair of faded black jeans and of course, my boots. To top it off I was supporting the usual eye liner.

I was lead to a set of large double doors, which I had to wait for around three minutes until they actually opened, and I was greeted with the smell of… Was that fire? It must have just been my paranoia kicking in but I was pretty sure something was burning. I shrugged it off and stepped into the room.

There were bookcases on either side of the large room, filled with masses of books. It surprised me at how new they all looked, as if they'd _just_ been placed there. I continued looking around the room, the usual suspects were there; a few chairs in front of a large coffee table with a black two seated settee across from them. I shifted my gaze to look in front of me. There was a huge desk where the head of the home was. His hair was long and silver, his skin dark and tanned. But what really caught my attention was his eyes. They held the most threatening gaze I'd ever seen. The color was extremely abnormal too, and I began wondering if he wore contacts, they were a liquid orange color, that stood out from the rest of his face.

I took a couple of steps forward, still mildly intimidated by the older man's face. My eyes closed on impulse and I took a deep breath, trying to clear my head of all thoughts that this man would try and kill me at any minute, which I knew was impossible, otherwise this would never have been called a safe environment for kids.

He stared at me with those eyes, it seemed as though he was looking right through me. I tried my hardest to keep my 'cool' and have a straight face, and it appeared to work, right up until he began speaking to me. His voice was hard and cold, it reminded me of one of those narrator guys who's face you never see, which again creeped me out. It began leading me down another road of thoughts, before they were abruptly stopped when the voice flew around the room again.

"Are you listening? I said; how are you feeling, settled in yet?" His voice sent a shiver down my spine, the hint of anger made it even scarier. I smirked and decided to look into his eyes. I nodded slowly, even though I was hardly ever going to fit in here. I was too short, I never spoke a word to anyone and my eyes were two different colors. Not that I wasn't proud of my eyes, no I loved them. I'd even named them… Which probably _added_ to the craziness.

As I was counting and adding things to the endless list of 'why I have no friends' the door behind me closed, telling me that I wasn't leaving here until he got some answers. I pulled one of the large chairs away from the coffee table and positioned it in front of the male's desk. I sat down on the chair and realized that I was practically sinking into it. I groaned and pulled myself up before propping my elbows on the edges and keeping myself up.

That's when I first noticed it, on his desk. Facing me. There was a silver plaque that said 'Call me Superior' I never understood it at first. But I was pretty sure I would find out, and soon. I avoided eye contact once more before I was forced to look up again, as a large note pad was pushed towards me. I looked up to see the 'Superior' smirking and telling me to write the answer to everything.

Before he'd begun speaking to me, another male had entered the room. I could hear the large oak doors opening then shutting loudly. I looked up to see another tall male, with long blue hair. Which of course surprised me again. But what stood out most was a rather large 'X' shaped scar that crossed between his eyes. I blinked a couple of times before grapping the note pad and pen and doodling. Around ten minutes had passed and the two in front of me were still talking, though I had gotten a bit of writing done. All over the page there was a simple sentence, written out in all kinds of different styles. It was scrawled all over the page, and in turn made me smirk. I picked it up and faced it in the direction of the Superior and 'X'-man.

"_Call Me Rika"_


End file.
